


The first act of courage.

by MerasaviaAnderson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerasaviaAnderson/pseuds/MerasaviaAnderson
Summary: • {Pericolosamente angst ~ What if? ~ Era dei Malandrini ~ 4127 parole}"Forse è Grifondoro la vostra via, culla dei coraggiosi di cuore: audacia, fegato, cavalleria fan di quel luogo uno splendore." così recitava il Cappello Parlante e, come ben sappiamo, raramente si sbaglia. Un semplice storia in cui un Grifondoro compie il primo atto di coraggio della propria vita.Dal testo:" E piangeva, forte, chiedendo ripetutamente scusa a James e Lily, desiderando che Sirius non li avesse mai traditi, non avesse mai ucciso Peter e che fossero ancora lì, tutti insieme per la consueta cena del venerdì.Dopo che Remus riuscì a piangere anche Sirius (che lui considerava morto dal possibile giorno in cui si era alleato a Lord Voldemort), posò tutto nello scatolone, nuovamente sigillato sotto le altre cianfrusaglie che il giovane teneva nell'armadio.Da quell’istante Remus si sentì morire ogni secondo di più.Perché, in fondo, Sirius Black aveva ucciso anche lui… E forse ancor prima di Lily e James."





	The first act of courage.

THE FIRST ACT OF COURAGE

Il passo pesante del giovane Auror risuonava per le scale del complesso di appartamenti, leggermente decadente e abitato dalla gente più povera del quartiere.  
Cercava, sulle targhette delle porte, un preciso nome appartenente ad un giovane mago, sperando - in tutta onestà - di non trovarlo dentro casa. Non era un portatore di buone novelle e doveva ammettere che avrebbe preferito non essere lui a compiere quel lavoro. Ma era un novellino al Ministero, e non poteva certo rischiare il posto rifiutando i semplici incarichi iniziali.  
Non appena vide la targa "R. J. Lupin" su una porta malmessa si fermò e sospirò, cercando di evitare la paura che lo stava assalendo.  
Così mise su una maschera di rigidità e fermezza e bussò alla porta.  
Aprì un uomo alto, dalla pelle molto chiara, i capelli biondi e un bel volto, nonostante fosse sfigurato da alcune cicatrici. Aveva l'aria molto stanca, nonostante la giovane età, profonde occhiaie circondavano i suoi occhi. Sembrava gentile.  
«Salve, posso esserle utile?» chiese educatamente.  
«Buongiorno, è lei il signor Remus John Lupin?»  
«Sì, sono io.»  
«Sono Benjamin Bourne,» si presentò, per poi estrarre un tesserino fornitogli dal Ministero «nuova recluta del Dipartimento Auror del Ministero della Magia.»  
Remus scrutò il tesserino con attenzione, accertandosi che quel ragazzo poco più grande di lui dicesse la verità.  
«C'è qualche problema?» domandò, sperando che il suo lavoro decisamente poco legale e sottopagato non gli avesse creato disguidi.  
«Lei è stato inserito nella lista dei contatti di Sirius Orion Black, detenuto ad Azkaban. Conferma di conoscerlo?»  
Un tuffo al cuore, profondo, forte, un dolore sordo, una rabbia incontrollata e bestiale. Non voleva sentire quel nome: il nome dell'uomo che lo aveva tradito, che gli aveva portato via tutto ciò che negli anni si era costruito. Il Traditore.  
«Sì, sì...» rispose con un filo di voce, nonostante tutto. Gli mancava, Sirius, come l'aria. Ma quando questo sentimento si insinuava nel suo animo lui faceva prevalere quella rabbia irrazionale che gli ricordava che quell'uomo non era affatto ciò che lui aveva creduto per tutti quegli anni.  
Eppure, da quando la tragedia era accaduta, le sue Lune piene erano terribili, dolorose da morire.  
«Ci dispiace comunicarle che il signor Black si è tolto la vita questa notte.»  
L'anima di Remus rise, rise forte perché ciò che quel giovane Auror gli stava dicendo non era affatto vero. Sirius era troppo affamato di vita, non sarebbe mai stato capace di compiere un atto simile, piuttosto sarebbe stato capace di fuggire da Azkaban senza alcun aiuto.  
«No, non è vero.» vacillò, tentando di non mostrare il suo dolore. Perché se fosse stato reale Remus avrebbe sofferto per la morte di un criminale. Sirius, che sarebbe dovuto morire lui al posto di James e Lily quella notte di quattro mesi prima.  
«Ci dispiace, signor Lupin.» Benjamin ammise a se stesso che per Sirius Black non gli dispiaceva affatto, piuttosto aveva causato ancora più dolore a quel povero ragazzo di fronte a lui, che doveva aver tenuto molto a quello sporco omicida traditore.  
«Mi scusi, non mi sento bene...» Remus vide tutto girare e pian piano nella sua testa si formò l'immagine di Sirius morto dentro ad una cella di quella prigione infernale. Si fece sempre più vivida, fino a che non riuscì a vedere i suoi enormi occhi grigi spalancati e privi di vita.  
Fu un attimo, un solo istante prima che crollasse e sentisse due forti braccia sorreggerlo. 

Fortunatamente Remus non era svenuto, aveva giusto avuto qualche secondo di debolezza, dovuto anche al fatto che la notte prima c'era stata la Luna Piena ed era ancora in fase di ripresa. Il trauma di quell'accaduto l'aveva spossato del tutto.  
«Come è successo?» domandò Remus all'Auror, che l'aveva gentilmente soccorso, fatto sedere al tavolo della piccola sala da pranzo e portato un bicchiere d'acqua.  
«Ancora non lo sappiamo, hanno portato il corpo al San Mungo e stanno studiando la sua condizione.»  
«Io vorrei vederlo.» lo disse tutto d'un colpo, munendosi di tutto il coraggio che aveva «Lo so che è un assassino, che ha tradito i nostri migliori amici, ma vorrei vederlo.»  
«Ero venuto qui appunto per questo, abbiamo bisogno di una persona che ne riconosca ufficialmente il corpo e, se desidera, concedere una piccola funzione funebre-»  
«No!» Remus quasi urlò, stringendo i pugni e conficcandosi le unghia nei palmi, fino a farsi male. «Per me può marcire in una fossa comune quel bastardo-» a quel punto si accorse di aver perso le staffe e si portò una mano alla bocca, scusandosi mortificato: «Le chiedo scusa, non so cosa mi sia accaduto, sono stato volgare e maleducato.»  
«Nessun problema, signor Lupin, è comprensibile.»  
«Comunque no, mi dispiace.» Remus abbassò lo sguardo «Io non intendo organizzare nessun funerale.»  
«Lo comprendo, diamo sempre la possibilità alla famiglia di riavere il corpo del defunto, specie con dei ragazzi giovani.»  
Remus annuì, cercando di apparire disinteressato. In realtà avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter riabbracciare l'ultimo straccio della vita felice che aveva avuto ai tempi dei Malandrini. Ma quel dannato straccio li aveva traditi tutti, fin dall'inizio.  
Così, non appena si riprese un poco, seguì l'Auror in silenzio, dovunque egli lo stesse portando.

Vedere il corpo di Sirius fu straziante, distruttivo e qualsiasi altro aggettivo negativo potesse passare nella mente di Remus. Avrebbe voluto picchiare a sangue quel dannato cadavere per poi stringerlo forte tra le braccia e piangere tra i suoi lunghi capelli neri.  
Lo avevano informato che, dalle analisi del suo corpo, era risultato che probabilmente era riuscito a farsi rimbalzare addosso una serie di schiantesimi, da solo, senza l'aiuto di alcuna bacchetta. Gli avevano mostrato accuratamente i segni del suicidio sul corpo tatuato di Sirius e Remus si dovette trattenere dal vomitare qualsiasi cosa avesse nello stomaco, ma fortunatamente non mangiava dal pomeriggio precedente.  
L'ultima immagine che ebbe di Sirius prima di quel giorno fu quella di un bellissimo ragazzo di ventuno anni, dai capelli lunghi legati in una crocchia disordinata, i piercing alle orecchie, il torace, la schiena e le braccia pieni di tatuaggi e due brillanti occhi grigi.  
Non ci poteva credere che quel corpo magro e devastato fosse il suo. In quattro mesi sembrava esser invecchiato di anni: i capelli ancor più lunghi e sciolti, adesso ripuliti da chissà quale sporcizia. Gli occhi chiusi, come se avessero ritrovato una pace agognata in tutti quei quattro mesi. Nessun piercing alle sue orecchie. Solo i suoi tatuaggi rimasero immutati e Remus fu seriamente tentato di accarezzare quello sulla sua schiena, che raffigurava tutte le fasi lunari.  
Non poteva, però, non davanti alla dottoressa del San Mungo. E poi Sirius era un criminale, un dannato criminale che aveva ucciso tutti i suoi migliori amici.  
Ora Remus si trovava a casa sua, seduto sul pavimento a gambe incrociate, davanti al suo armadio aperto. La maggior parte degli averi di James e Sirius, quattro mesi prima, erano stati consegnati a lui. Proprio come lui, i suoi due amici non avevano più una famiglia e si erano inseriti a vicenda nei propri testamenti di morte.  
Remus aveva conservato con cura gli averi di James, che un giorno avrebbe affidato al piccolo Harry, al quale avrebbe raccontato la bellissima storia dei suoi genitori. Quel bambino gli mancava da impazzire, gettato chissà dove in una casa di Babbani della peggior specie.  
Tutti gli averi di Sirius erano rimasti lì, intoccati, sepolti dietro una pila di vestiti e scatoloni, in modo che rimanessero fuori dal campo visivo di Remus.  
Ma fu proprio quel pomeriggio che il giovane li tirò fuori, scrutandoli uno ad uno. Non aveva mai aperto quella scatola, non aveva idea di che cosa ci fosse dentro. Era una scatola stregata con un incantesimo di estensione, che conteneva tutti i vestiti di Sirius e alcuni dei suoi oggetti personali, tra cui delle fotografie che ritraevano le sue estati con James e dei Malandrini ad Hogwarts. Le mise subito da parte, non volendo neanche ricordare quei tempi.  
Frugando ancora nella scatola si imbattè nel tratto distintivo di Sirius per eccellenza: il suo giubbotto di pelle, dal quale non si separava mai. Ricordò quanto il giovane Black fosse imbronciato perché d'estate e di inverno non lo poteva indossare e si fece scappare una leggera risata, che ben presto si trasformò in un pianto singhiozzante.  
Remus Lupin stava piangendo per un criminale. Ancora.  
Si era stretto forte al petto quel giubbotto, che, proprio come tutti i vestiti, odorava ancora così tanto di Sirius. E piangeva, forte, chiedendo ripetutamente scusa a James e Lily, desiderando che Sirius non li avesse mai traditi, non avesse mai ucciso Peter e che fossero ancora lì, tutti insieme per la consueta cena del venerdì.  
Dopo che Remus riuscì a piangere anche Sirius (che lui considerava morto dal possibile giorno in cui si era alleato a Lord Voldemort), posò tutto nello scatolone, nuovamente sigillato sotto le altre cianfrusaglie che il giovane teneva nell'armadio.  
Da quell’istante Remus si sentì morire ogni secondo di più.  
Perché, in fondo, Sirius Black aveva ucciso anche lui… E forse ancor prima di Lily e James.

Durante la sera, poco prima dell’orario di cena, mentre Remus - invece di cucinarsi qualcosa - stava seduto vicino alla finestra a fissare il vuoto, qualcuno bussò nuovamente alla porta: stavolta fu un rumore violento, come se chi avesse bussato stesse provando a scardinare quella tavola di legno vecchio… Non che ci volesse molto.  
Remus, preoccupato, afferrò immediatamente la bacchetta nascosta dietro ad alcuni libri della sua libreria e si avviò verso la porta. In fondo, il terrore dei tempi della guerra non lo aveva mai superato.  
«Chi è?» domandò, cercando di celare l’allarme dietro alla sua voce.  
Tuttavia, fu un tono ben conosciuto e da sempre rassicurante quello che gli rispose dall’altro lato della porta.  
«Buonasera, Remus, sono il professor Silente.»  
Con ancora la bacchetta alzata il giovane aprì lentamente la porta sollevato di ritrovarsi davvero il suo vecchio preside, accompagnato da Malocchio Moody, che evidentemente doveva essere stato lui a bussare.  
«Buonasera, professore… Mi scuso per la bacchetta.» disse, riferendosi all’arma pronta per attaccare.  
«No, non preoccuparti, baggianate.» un piccolo e bonario sorriso apparve sul volto dell’uomo «Possiamo entrare? Avremmo bisogno di parlarti.»  
«Certamente, sì, scusatemi...»  
Una volta che i tre uomini furono seduti al piccolo tavolo della sala da pranzo, la tensione crebbe in una maniera evidente, in quanto Remus non comprendeva cosa avessero da dirgli… perché era ovvio che si trovassero lì per tutta la storia accaduta a Sirius.   
«Remus, sappiamo che sei stato tu a riconoscere ufficialmente il corpo di Sirius Black.» iniziò il preside.  
«Sì, a quanto pare ero nella lista dei suoi contatti e il Ministero è venuto a cercare me. È venuto un giovane Auror, non lo conoscevo… Mi pare si chiamasse Bourne.»  
«Oh, sì il giovane Bourne...» fece Malocchio, quasi sollevato di scoprire che fosse stato lui a comunicare quella brutta notizia a Remus «Mi dispiace che non abbiano mandato me o qualcun altro che già conoscevi, ma Bourne è un bravo ragazzo.»  
«Sì, mi ha-» stava per dire che lo aveva aiutato quando era sul punto di svenire, ma si bloccò, cercando di celare il fatto che stesse soffrendo per la morte della persona peggiore che fosse mai capitata nella sua vita.  
«Remus, non mi va di fare troppi giri di parole con te.» riprese Silente, attirando l’attenzione del giovane «Ma pomeriggio, poco dopo che è stata divulgata la notizia della morte di Black dalla Gazzetta del Profeta, il ministero ha ricevuto una visita di un uomo, intento a confessare un crimine.»  
Remus era palesemente confuso, quello che Silente stava cercando di dirgli era che… Sirius era stato ucciso? Non si era suicidato? I segni di suicidio che i medici del San Mungo gli avevano mostrato non erano reali?  
«Non capisco, professore...» le mani gli tremavano visibilmente, il petto gli faceva così male che si sentiva sull’orlo di un infarto.  
«Peter Minus non è morto, Remus.» rivelò Silente, in un colpo secco «Ha confessato di essere stato lui a tradire i Potter la notte del 31 ottobre scorso, che Sirius aveva insistito affinché il custode segreto fosse lui. Non avevano detto nulla a nessuno, neanche a me. Sirius era innocente.» La voce del preside parve spezzarsi: «Minus aveva inscenato tutto: è stato lui ad uccidere i dodici babbani, poi si è tagliato un dito, trasformandosi in topo e fingendo di essere morto, era un animagus non registrato, così ha fatto ricadere la colpa su Sirius, che era andato a cercarlo per vendicarsi.»  
Ciò che restava del mondo di Remus iniziò a crollare, pezzo dopo pezzo; ancora una volta non ci credeva, non poteva essere vero che Sirius fosse innocente, che fosse stato mandato ad Azkaban senza aver commesso un crimine, che si fosse ucciso.  
Il giovane Lupin si chiuse nel silenzio, perdendosi nel guardare in maniera vacua le vene del suo tavolo.   
«È colpa mia, Remus, avevo l’autorità necessaria per insistere e concedere un processo a Sirius, ma non l’ho fatto, ho creduto che fosse lui il colpevole.» Silente quasi si scusò, ma d’altronde non poteva sapere… Non poteva sapere che il custode segreto era cambiato a sua insaputa ed era stato accecato dal disprezzo come ad ogni altro traditore.  
«Non è vero, professore...» sussurrò Remus, lasciandosi sfuggire una lacrima sulla scarna guancia sinistra «Mi state prendendo in giro...»  
«Ragazzo, Minus ci ha mostrato il Marchio Nero.» Malocchio raccontò, avendo personalmente assistito alla confessione di Peter «È stato messo in una delle celle di massima sicurezza del Ministero e domani subirà un processo tramite Veritaserum. Sarà il Wizengamot a decidere la sua sorte.»  
Silente sospirò poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Remus in segno di conforto, perché aveva iniziato a piangere silenziosamente e senza sosta.  
«Posso farti assistere al processo, se lo desideri.» il professore provò a guardarlo negli occhi e questo ridestò in lui qualcosa, alzò il viso di scatto e incrociò lo sguardo con quello del suo vecchio preside.  
«Sì!» quasi lo urlò, perché la sua anima richiedeva una giustizia da ormai troppo tempo, nonostante questa fosse tardata ad arrivare e gli aveva portato via l’ultima persona per cui valesse la pena vivere. Persona che aveva creduto un criminale per ben quattro mesi.   
«Perfetto, il processo si svolgerà domani mattina, verrò io stesso a prenderti, così al Ministero non ti faranno problemi.» Remus annuì, silenziosamente, mentre il preside e Malocchio si alzavano dalle loro sedie, per dirigersi verso la porta d’uscita.  
Lupin si alzò per accompagnarli e, poco prima che andassero via il professor Silente gli accennò un sorriso triste.  
«Abbi cura di te, Remus. Ci vediamo qui domattina alle otto.» il giovane annuì, sapendo che ben presto le sue difese avrebbero ceduto e si sarebbe lasciato andare all’ennesimo pianto singhiozzante e alle ennesime urla di dolore, ancora più profondo di quello che aveva provato quando gli avevano annunciato la morte di Sirius.  
Perché se Black fosse stato innocente, lui non si sarebbe mai perdonato per non averne avuto il sospetto neanche per un istante.  
E Remus, in cuor suo, sperava tanto che quel presunto Peter ancora vivo - o chi per lui - stesse solo dicendo una menzogna.

Incredibilmente quella notte Remus riuscì a dormire, probabilmente più a causa della stanchezza causata dalla luna piena della notte precedente: si era scordato di disinfettare e bendare alcuni tagli, che durante il sonno si erano aperti e facevano un male atroce. Il suo sonno era stato popolato dai peggiori incubi, tra cui lui, in forma di lupo, che azzannava Sirius e James fino ad ucciderli. Alla fine aveva pianto, tanto, e continuava a farlo mentre cercava di guarirsi le ferite da solo come faceva da ormai quattro mesi.  
Ebbe paura, perché probabilmente il prossimo mese sarebbe andata anche peggio, sarebbe stato ancora più spossato, più violento, più ferito.  
Silente fu puntuale, lo aspettò sotto casa giusto il tempo che scendesse le scale e in un soffio si materializzarono fuori dal Ministero. Dopo aver fatto il riconoscimento all’ingresso, Remus contò ogni singolo passo che lo divideva dal Tribunale dei Maghi, contò persino i secondi passati nell’ascensore e camminava a testa bassa, per evitare di farsi riconoscere da qualche suo conoscente. Lui e Silente non avevano parlato molto quella mattina, semplicemente il vecchio preside si era limitato a chiedergli come stesse e se fosse riuscito a dormire. Remus fu vago, avendo ancora in testa l’immagine dei corpi sbranati dei suoi migliori amici.  
Il Wizengamot era enorme, un’ampissima aula di tribunale in cui tutti i membri erano vestiti con una tunica color prugna e dei cappelli. Si sentiva un pesce fuor d’acqua, nascosto dietro Silente mentre attendeva che l’udienza iniziasse.  
Dopo pochi minuti le porte si spalancarono e due Auror trascinarono dentro l’aula la figura di un uomo, un uomo che Remus avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque e da qualsiasi distanza, nonostante non lo vedesse da quattro mesi. Un uomo che fino a poche ore prima lui credeva morto.  
Peter Minus era in catene, con lo sguardo basso che oscurava il volto da roditore, i capelli corti e biondi erano scompigliati e forse era leggermente più magro di come Remus lo ricordava. La cosa che fece trasalire il giovane Lupin, però, fu il Marchio Nero dell’amico esposto sul suo braccio. Non mangiava nulla da quasi due giorni e si sentì come se stesse per svenire, di nuovo… Stavolta davanti a tutto il Wizengamot.  
L’udienza era ufficialmente iniziata, una donna di mezza età, che avrebbe fatto da giudice parlò.  
«Udienza del 10 Febbraio 1982, imputato Peter Minus. Conferma di aver confessato di essere stato il Custode Segreto della casa di Lily Evans, James Potter ed Harry Potter?»  
«Sì, vostro onore.» rispose Peter con un fil di voce simile ad uno squittio. Era stato incatenato alla sedia davanti alla Corte e non dava il minimo cenno di esser intenzionato a scappare.  
«Conferma di aver, per sua spontanea volontà, rivelato la posizione della famiglia Potter al Signore Oscuro?»  
«Sì, vostro onore.»  
Remus dovette mandare in barba l’etica e mangiare un cioccolatino, ebbe bisogno toccare solidamente qualcosa e compiere un’azione per placare l’attacco di panico che lo stava assalendo. Le gambe ancora gli tremavano, non aveva idea di quanto ancora avrebbe resistito.  
«Procediamo con il Veritaserum.» disse la Giudice, intimando due membri del Wizengamot a somministrare una fialetta della pozione a Peter, che non oppose alcuna resistenza.  
Così Peter confessò tutto, dalla prima all’ultima mossa, da come fu adescato e reclutato da Lord Voldemort e come tradì i Potter la notte di Halloween dell’anno precedente. Remus era sconcertato, di nuovo sull’orlo del vomito: Sirius era innocente, era sempre stato innocente e nessuno gli aveva mai creduto.  
Strinse i pugni forte, fino a lasciare nuovi segni sui palmi delle mani, era Peter il colpevole della morte dei suoi amici, si erano sempre fidati di lui e invece era stato proprio lo sciocco, giocherellone ed ingenuo Peter a commettere il peccato più grande.  
«Quanti a favore la condanna di dodici ergastoli ad Azkaban?» chiese la Giudice, trovandosi solo poche mani alzate, un totale di 47, secondo il calcolatore magico.  
Peter si incupì ancor di più, ormai rassegnato al proprio destino.  
«Quanti a favore del Bacio del Dissennatore?»  
Nella sala si alzò un boato, la maggior parte dei membri del Wizengamot, Silente compreso, avevano votato per la peggior condanna che una persona potesse mai ricevere. Una vita senz’anima.  
«Condanno Peter Minus, colpevole di essere Animagus non registrato, di alleanza con il Signore Oscuro e di Alto Tradimento, al Bacio del Dissennatore. L’esecuzione verrà eseguita in data 11 Febbraio 1982 nella Prigione di massima sicurezza di Azkaban.»  
Alla fine della sentenza, Remus versò una sola piccola lacrima, prima di accasciarsi al suolo, privo di forze.

Si era risvegliato al San Mungo, con una flebo attaccata al braccio con una pozione al suo interno: l’infermiere gli aveva detto che era molto provato e disidratato quando due membri del Ministero lo avevano portato lì, a quanto pare gli avevano anche cambiato le fasciature. Lo avevano costretto a mangiare e a rimettersi in forze, poi era arrivato Silente, che gli aveva detto qualcosa riguardo alla riabilitazione della memoria di Sirius e sull’organizzazione del funerale. Ma la testa gli scoppiava e non era riuscito ad ascoltare una sola parola di ciò che il preside gli aveva detto.  
Ora si trovava ad Azkaban, assieme a Silente e ad alcuni vecchi membri dell’Ordine della Fenice, dietro ad un vetro che dava la visuale su una stanza in cui Peter era incatenato… Attendevano che i funzionari della prigione liberassero il Dissennatore che era destinato ad eseguire la condanna.  
Quando era ritornato a casa dal San Mungo aveva recuperato lo scatolone con gli oggetti di Sirius, aveva preso una sua maglietta e, pateticamente, aveva passato tutta la notte a stringerla e a piangere come un bambino… Si sarebbe portato quel peso addosso per tutta la vita, l’accusa di tradimento ad un innocente.  
Immaginò per un istante di accarezzare i capelli rossi di Lily, a quando si confessavano le loro paure durante la guerra… Pensò a James, a quanto gli mancasse la sua capacità di risollevargli il morale anche negli attimi più bui. Li voleva di nuovo lì con lui, tutti e tre.  
Dal vecchio scatolone di Sirius aveva recuperato anche una fascia per capelli, che lui era solito indossare d’estate, oppure durante le partite di Quidditch. Adesso, nell’attesa del Bacio del Dissennatore a Peter, la stringeva forte tra le mani, quasi per poter sentire la sua presenza lì.  
Nonostante avesse bisogno di qualcosa che potesse ricordargli anche James e Lily, non aveva osato ad aprire la scatola con gli averi di Ramoso, non gli sembrava rispettoso nei confronti del piccolo Harry, che l’avrebbe ricevuta non appena Silente gli avesse consentito di andare a trovarlo.  
Perciò si era limitato ad indossare una piccola collana che i due amici gli avevano regalato per il suo diciottesimo compleanno: un laccio di cuoio, adornato con un ciondolo su cui era incisa una piccola bacchetta con accanto un quadrifoglio, un piccolo augurio di buona fortuna per i suoi M.A.G.O..  
Quando il Dissennatore fu liberato calò il gelo anche nella camera dove lui e gli altri suoi colleghi stavano assistendo all’esecuzione, in un solo istante, Peter alzò il volto e incrociò lo sguardo di Remus, colmo di disprezzo e rabbia e lacrime. Mimò con le labbra un “Mi dispiace”, per poi essere intrappolato tra le fauci del Dissennatore.  
Remus non si sarebbe stupito se il Dissennatore avesse attaccato anche lui, dato il suo attuale stato d’animo, ringraziò per questo che ci fosse un vetro a separarlo da quella creatura… Perché ricordi felici per evocare un Patronus non ne possedeva più.  
Guardò fino all’ultimo, sconcertato, fino a quando Peter non diventò altro che un involucro vuoto e privo di contenuto. Faceva male, faceva così male…

Fece ancora più male, però, il funerale di Sirius, quando realizzò che le persone a cui importava veramente di lui erano davvero poche… e tutti avevano una spalla su cui piangere, tranne lui. Forse proprio perché la sua spalla era sempre stata il giovane Animagus.  
Ora fortunatamente erano andati tutti via e si trovava da solo, davanti alle tre tombe dei suoi migliori amici: Sirius, per sua volontà, era stato seppellito accanto a James, l'unica persona che lui considerava davvero membro della sua famiglia.  
Tre fiori spiccavano sulle tombe dei tre amici di Remus, ed erano proprio i fiori che lui gli aveva portato: una peonia scarlatta per Sirius, posta esattamente sotto la bellissima fotografia sulla sua lapide; una calla bianca per James, che spiccava tra tutti i fiori colorati; e, in fine, banalmente un giglio rosa per Lily.   
Remus sedette di fronte a quei tre pezzi di marmo, a scrutare le fotografie dei suoi amici, i loro volti allegri e sorridenti.  
Chiuse gli occhi e per un solo istante si ritrovò ad Hogwarts, nella Sala Comune di Grifondoro, con Lily che studiava per essere ammessa al corso per Auror, James che lucidava la sua scopa da Quidditch e Sirius che progettava il suo ultimo grande scherzo per il loro settimo anno.  
Quando Remus riaprì gli occhi e realizzò che il tempo non era davvero tornato indietro, ma che i suoi amici erano lì, sotto ad un insulso mucchio di terra, il giovane Lupin realizzò che la sua vita era finita da ormai quattro mesi. Il destino lo stava solo aspettando e al momento opportuno qualcuno avrebbe inserito anche la sua lapide accanto a quella di Sirius.  
Quel 31 ottobre del 1981 non erano morti solo Lily e James.

**Author's Note:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Ritorno ancora una volta in questo fandom, con questa One Shot così triste da tagliarsi le vene. È una storia nata per caso, che inizialmente voleva concentrarsi sui valori dei Grifondoro, ma è finita per essere solo un dramma per il povero Remus.  
> Il titolo è riferito a Peter Minus, che compie il primo vero atto di coraggio nella sua vita, costituendosi come Mangiamorte e come traditore.   
> Mi sono voluta concentrare sui sentimenti di Remus, però, sul fatto che accettare il tradimento da parte di un amico è una delle cose più difficili del mondo. Ma scoprire, solo dopo la sua morte, che era in realtà innocente è sicuramente doppiamente devastante, perché non vi si può porre rimedio, non gli si può chiedere scusa, non si può più fare ammenda.  
> La morte di Sirius l'ho vista come un suo ultimo gesto estremo, di un uomo che ormai ha perso tutto ed è comunque destinato a passare la sua intera vita in prigione. Nella mia testa ha abbastanza senso.  
> Non credo di aver nient'altro da aggiungere, in primis ringrazio la mia beta e ovviamente anche voi per aver letto fin qui. (E se vi è piaciuta la storia, vi invito a lasciare qualche commento, sempre ben gradito!)  
> Una buona Burrobirra a tutti voi!  
> Merasavia Anderson.


End file.
